Strikes Against Them
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Just something I couldn't get out of my head after watching the first season. Strange.
1. Strikes Against Her

Strikes Against Them

By. Tate Icasa

(Disclaimer: Me no own. Duh.

Kokey-dokey, stuffs in brackets is responses to the strikes.)

Part One

Strikes Against Her

Strike 1: She reminds him of Kikyo. And why shouldn't she, she is after all, Kikyo's reincaration.

Strike 2: She 'sits' him way too much.Most often he deserves it.

Strike 3: She can't shoot an arrow properly.She'd never needed to shoot an arrow before.

Strike 4: She only gets in the way during fights.But her presense gives him to strength to win.

Strike 5: She never lets him beat on the kitsune, even when he deserves it.It's in her nature.

Strike 6: She keeps going back to that stupid time of hers.She has a family and a life there.

Strike 7: She is too easily injured.Well she's only human. And there isn't much danger in her time.

Strike 8: She cries too much.She's a girl.

Strike 9: She doesn't seem to care about getting the Jewel.Why should she?

Strike 10: She's the one who shattered the Jewel to begin with.No ther fault. He did tell her to shoot.

Strike 11: She allows almost anyone to journey with them.It's in her nature.

Strike 12: She seems to enjoy annoying him.He enjoys annoying her.

Strike 13: She saw him kissing Kikyo.She was bound and invisible. Not like she had a choice.

Strike 14: She woke him from the dead.Again, not her fault, she was dragged by Mistress Centipede.

Strike 15: She refused to give him the Jewel.Heis reasons for wanting it were. . .questionable at best.

Strike 16: She always gets into trouble and needs him to save her.He enjoys saving her.

Strike 17: She keeps storming off with the Jewel.She always comes back.

Strike 18: She worries about him too much.He gives her enough to worry about.

Strike 19: She takes offense at half the things he says to her.Most of the time she should.

Strike 20: She doesn't know how or when to let an argument end.Well neither does he.

Strike 21: She's a weak, foolish, human child.So was Kikyo, and fairly, he's part human as well.

Strike 22: She doesn't know much about him or his time.He doens't tell her much about either.

Strike 23: She doesn't act like Kikyo.She's herself, not Kikyo.

Strike 24: She doesn't seem to like Kikyo much.Well Kikyo stole her soul, and tried to kill him.

Strike 25: She doesn't listen to his directions.Oh, and he listens to her?

So, with all the strikes against her, why does he always wait so eagerly for her to come back?


	2. Strikes Against Him

Strikes Against Them

By. Tate Icasa

Part Two

Strikes Against Him

Strike 1: He's stubborn. It's in his nature.

Strike 2: He's rude.And again, in his nature.

Strike 3: He tells her too little about himself and his time.She never askes him to.

Strike 4: He still thinks of her as Kikyo sometimes.They look alike, and she does have Kikyo's soul.

Strike 5: He swears too much.Most people in the fuedal era do.

Strike 6: He enjoys beating on poor little Shippo.Sometimes the Kitsune does deserve it.

Strike 7: He care more about the Jewel than he does about her.That may or may not still be true.

Strike 8: He blames her for shattering the Jewel.That _was_ her fault/\.

Strike 9: He kissed Kikyo.He was in love with her.

Strike 10: He's part demon.That's not his fault.

Strike 11: He tricked her into freeing him.They both would have died if she hadn't.

Strike 12: He always says his injuries aren't bad, even when they are.It's in his nature.

Strike 13: He insults her almost every chance he gets.He insults almost everyone.

Strike 14: He doesn't know how or when to drop a conversation.Neither does she.

Strike 15: He doesn't know much about her or her time.Well she doesn't tell him, either.

Strike 16: He considers being part human a weakness.That's just stupid.

Strike 17: He wants to become a full demon like his brother.Well becoming human didn't go so well

Strike 18: He shows very little respect for anyone.He is part demon.

Strike 19: He doesn't listen to her instructions.And she listens to his?

Strike 20: He's dragged her away from her time more than once.He's anxious to find the Jewel.

Strike 21: He's spied on her before.It's not like she was _hiding_.

Strike 22: He has almost no regard for his own safety.He's very hard to kill.

Strike 23: He doesn't let her help him when he nees help.He's used to doing things on his own.

Strike 24: He has almost no social skills.He hasn't spent an awful lot of time around people.

Strike 25: He's dangerous to be around.There's danger almost everywhere.

So, with all the strikes against him, why does she always go back?


End file.
